


In the Black of Night

by Coraleeveritas



Series: Futures [5]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Angst, Canon Compliant, F/M, First Time, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-08
Updated: 2015-10-08
Packaged: 2018-04-25 11:41:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4959301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coraleeveritas/pseuds/Coraleeveritas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A tiny voice reminded her that the dark hid all sins, that he may not want her so much out of the black, when she wouldn't be just a warm body and a moment of comfort in a world of never ending night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Black of Night

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much again to everyone who has been reading and commenting these ficlets! I will get around to replying to all your wonderful comments at the weekend when I have a little more free time.
> 
> This one wouldn't exist in it's current form if not for the help of the amazing RoseHeart. It's the furthest out of my comfort zone for this week and I've needed a few words of wisdom to bring me back to a point where I'm happy with everything. Thank you, my friend!
> 
> As always, anything you recognise doesn't belong to me.

Brienne awoke with a start as Jaime slid into the makeshift bed behind her, still not completely used to sharing the space with him despite how often it had occurred since they'd travelled into the wilds of the land beyond The Wall. He must have felt her tense, she thought, as he huddled deeper under the furs and pressed himself against her back, murmuring comforting sounds to ease her to sleep. Morning, or what they now perceived as morning, would come soon enough and they both needed as much rest as possible before the next fight.

For once Jaime hadn't lit a candle as he'd entered the room, relying on touch alone in the blackest of nights, the moon and stars strangely absent from the obsidian sky, and even opening her eyes made little difference to what she could see. By the time Brienne conceded that her dreams had abandoned her for another night, his arm had been slung across her stomach, head so close to the broad plane of her shoulder she could hear the slowing breaths puffing in the air as he relaxed, Jaime's toes freezing cold as they bumped her own.

She hissed his name as the icy feeling seeped through her woollen stockings, creeping up her legs in a shiver that had him clutching at her harder, his next insistence that she rest peppered with an unexpected sleepy kiss to her neck. It wasn't the first time Jaime had expressed an affection for her, that coming a short time after they had arrived at The Wall, wildlings sniffing around her like wolves after a well armed lamb. She could still vividly remember spending the rest of that day in a confused daze, Jaime having wrapped her up in his arms like a maiden in a song to kiss her, hard but gentle and full of feeling, claiming her for his own. But, when half asleep, he was more likely to treat her as a pillow than anything close to a lover.

She had known she was in love with him before then, had accepted that fact sometime after she'd failed to lure him into a trap with the Brotherhood Without Banners. She still could not believe he would ever feel the same, though, despite how protective he had become. Jaime was the first to find her after each battle, no matter how small the skirmish, checking that she remained unharmed and able to keep fighting, refusing to leave her side the day she had been caught by an arrow at her hip. And she barely let him out of her sight in return, the evenings their watch duties did not coincide leaving her full of nerves, left alone to worry in the dark.

Still there was a distance, something hovering in the silence. Perhaps it had only taken the black of dangerous night to release the coil, for Jaime had never touched her so surely as he did now. And she did not feel the need to startle or stop him.

Jaime moved to kiss her again, jumbling her thoughts, this time his lips grazing the sensitive skin behind her ear. Desperately, Brienne tried to catch her breath before she released a far more mortifying sound, imaging the sparkle in his eyes at making her gasp in place of being able to see it. She had no idea where or when, or even if, another touch would land, as blind as Jaime was but she was in far less control of the building tension between them, finding herself leaning into the soothing motion of his stump rubbing circles over her stomach, raising her winter weight tunic in the process.

He rarely uttered her name, preferring any number of irritatingly idiotic diminutives, but it was falling from his lips now, low and rough and heavy with longing, desperate for a reaction though so tentative it was as if the syllables were hiding a multitude of unspoken promises to stop the moment she told him to. With Jaime staying comfortably warm and solid at her back as sleep escaped them both in favour of exploring the spark his kisses had ignited, Brienne closed her eyes and whispered his name into the black, surprised by how much yearning hung in the air.

Listening to his responding murmurs rise in volume, Brienne pushed away the last of her doubts and turned on the thin mattress, chilling them both as the furs slipped for a second, but his mouth was so warm against hers that she cared less than she should. Having to rely on the memory of how easily it fell into his eyes, she reached up to run her fingers through his hair as they traded slow kisses, each touch sending a wave of heat tingling down to her frozen toes. His tongue was soon flickering at her lips to taste what lay behind and rather than open her mouth she nervously tried to see him in the darkness as Jaime pulled away to move down her body, already loosing track of how long they'd been pressed together in the black, returning to administer his attentions along her neck.

Brienne moaned, listening to Jaime huff a laugh into her skin before ducking his head further to take the tip of her almost heaving breast into his mouth, suckling at the flesh through her tunic to make her call out for him all over again. Her own, occasional though throughly inept, fumblings had never felt as good as the sensations now running through her muscles, years of inexperience preventing her from realising how much she would enjoy the weight of Jaime's body moving on top of hers.

When he eventually surfaced long enough to ask, demand, beg, her to touch him, words deepening the gloom, she did without hesitation. Her hands were clumsy and uncertain as she searched for the places that would make him gasp and groan in return, slipping under the layers that had kept him from succumbing to the determined elements lurking beyond their door. Next time, Brienne thought as she reached out to boldly palm him over his breeches, if they lived long enough for a next time, she would like to see his face, to watch his eyes grow dark and his jaw clench, but even in the blackest of nights she could almost taste Jaime's smile as he slid his fingers between her legs to find her slick and wanton.

She broke almost too soon from the pressure of his firm but unfamiliar circling, lying flat on her back and gasping in the shadows while Jaime whispered unbelievable things, a tiny voice reminding her that the dark hides all sins, that he may not want her so much out of the black, when she wouldn't be just a warm body and a moment of comfort in a world of never ending night. They had never spoken of this, had hardly even touched in the haze of what was left of day.

When he pushed into her mere moments later, Brienne consenting with a breathy promise that sounded like another had stolen her voice, their kisses slowed while she adjusted to the feeling of having him so close, uncomfortable rather than unpleasant. Reaching up, she ran her hand over his face, memorising every twitch and tremble, trying to draw him with her fingertips, his peak coming with a groan that tolled like a bell and immersed her in heat.

She expected Jaime to roll away afterwards, to leave, to regret, but he only pulled her back to him, sweaty and sticky, unable or unwilling to stop kissing her, his palm calming her quivering muscles.

"Jaime..." She wished she could see his face.

He hummed, languidly pressing his mouth to hers. "Go to sleep, wench."

"Don't get yourself killed out there tomorrow." _I love you. Don't leave me here alone._ Those thoughts quickly disappeared in the blackness between their lips.

"I won't if you won't. Now, sleep."

Brienne could not even tell that she had closed her eyes. But she thought she felt him pull her tighter.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
